Not the Jinchuuriki, what!
by Tenbinza
Summary: You may think it is the Jinchuuriki that Pein wants, but it is just a cover up for what he really needs to bring ‘peace’ to the world. To resurrect his companions, he uses Orochimaru's Jutsu, with his own twist. Longer summary inside, five pairings.
1. Forwardflash

**Summary: **You may think it is the Jinchuuriki that Pein wants, but it is just a cover up for what he really needs to bring 'peace' to the world. He resurrects his dead companions with the Justu Orochimaru made, but with his own twist to it. Then sends them off to get our five main girls of the story. Somehow the girls effect our resurrected men, in a way no other did.

**Rating:** This is T-rated for violence, some foul language and sexual references(But no nudity.). It may change to M, if anyone wants a lemon?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto respectively belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot of this story.

**A/N: This is my first story on here! If people flame, I will consider it constructive criticism, and thank you for taking your time to do it! **

* * *

A Forward Flash

Rain.

Red clouds. With crimson pearls ruining the cloaks. That surely a zealot would have something to say about later, not realizing or even fathoming his fellow mass murdering _**friends**_ dying. But for now he wouldn't dare say a word, nor even breath. The intensity of the pouring rain couldn't even cut the silence of anticipation. Watching… waiting.

"Go ahead you already have them, might as well ripe them from our bodies." The one dying cloaked man spoke for the rest, loud enough for just the heart holders and themselves to hear. _"Thank you for the future of our Halycon Days." _Deeply whispering the last words before their deaths.

"_Your…"_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry that it was really short, but it is set in the future, and I didn't want to give it all away or else what would be the point of making this! It is also cool that I created a knew thing for Naruto. Flash Forwards, they can know call those scenes that happen in the future that. Just like the opening scene for Naruto part II that! Right…?**

**The Cast: You're a moron, and you cut off a line!**

**Archeia: Like I said before, that would be revealing part of the ending. Also if I were you, I'd watch what I'd say, my precious cast…**

**The Cast: (Backing away in fear.)But you already punished us enough, with wearing tutus and Ballerina dances…**

**Archeia: Whatever, I wrote this story and I control you all! Do you want to feel my wrath…(As she says that all of them shack their heads, Then they yell, "No!") Good! Know everyone together!**

**Everyone: (The Cast says very quickly, along with Archeia.)Review please and thank you if you do! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Everything, except the plot, respectively belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Or else the characters would be most likely different, and no one wants that.

**A/N:** I am so sorry for being this late! This chapter is longer, thank gosh. Anyways, thank you SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura and aznkitty180. Whoever else that reviews, while I am putting this chapter on the site, thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1: Jumping from trees, to binding Jutsus.

Fifteen minutes in the border of Sound.

Swipe, swipe. Flying. Panting.

"Tell me why we're running again?" The platinum blonde haired head said like it was no inconvience, through the wiping wind. "To get away from them obviously, but for making them feel like they have a chance as well." The chocolate bronze eyed head replied, while nearly running into a tree two centimeters from her face.

"Maybe we should stop, so we won't give them the pleasure anymore?" The Rosette head stated, without any attempt of a question. But the girl who talked the second time answered anyways. "No, I love making men think they have the upper hand." Yeah, well I don't like it myself, I never like to show weakness not even a moment." The darker shaded blonde said, with a slight pride and disgust wrapped in the one sentence.

"Temari, that is your opinion. Not mine." Ten-ten, the Brunette, stated without remorse in it. "But you've already stated yours, and I'm just expressing mine in my own way." She said in the same tone as before, but with barely any disgust in it. "Yes, yes all for one and one for all." Ten-ten replied, with a nice smirk to it.

'Instead of debating, how about we defeat them?" Sakura, the Rosette, said with hopefulness dripped in it, so she wouldn't have to keep on jumping from tree to tree. "Ye-es, w- ee shou-uld g-eet this-s do-ne ri-ight no-ww to-o hee-aad h-oome to oo-ur tee-am matees." The timid navy blue haired girl slightly whispered, without having to use her Byakugan she could sense the assailants chakra. "Oh Hinata, don't worry we'll be there in about an hour, given how long it will take to defeat them and get to the Konaha gates. Hey Forehead, are you tired?" Ino, who was the first to speak, replied to Hinata sweetly and talked to Sakura like she was a baby. "As a matter of fact, yes I am Ino-Pig. I'm surprised you haven't whaled off about how tired you are. During the whole mission!" Sakura said seriously surprised, also adding the last bit like it would help with something.

"Forehead that is you, not me." Ino said obviously looking irritated. "Pig listen, if it were me then why did I keep hearing you say, did we really have to do this low B ranked mission?" She as well stopping looking fierce and irritated at the same time, considering they were rivals for things they always tried to out do each other. After that action, everyone stopped looking puzzled, while not caring their opponents were quickly approaching. Each of them on a branch, that was nearest to the two best friends.

In those four seconds the offenders arrived, and all of them were ready to attack. When they noticed the girls they pursued were just standing there, on the inside they were flabbergasted at how calm these girls were, with them there. They were the Sound bandits, for crying out loud, they should not be taken lightly. Deciding to use this as an advantage, they each crept from the scene and hid behind the trees, that the girls were on.

"Well that is true, but I only did it twice." Ino said becoming quite at the beginning of the sentence, then got louder when she grew her confidence again. "So you admit to it!" Sakura said looking smug, the other girls by this time, were anime sweat dropping. "Hey girls don't fight, trust me I don't understand why all of us had to go for a ranked mission like this either." Said Ten-ten hoping they would stop this argument to get back to the original reason they were here in the first place. The Leader of the Sound bandits was pissed after hearing those things and told his subordinates in a whisper, with his earphone to contact everyone, to attack by saying.

"Go." As that was said they all jumped out.

They got closer five centimeters, four centimeters, three centimeters… Feeling chakra behind them, the girls turned around and were actually annoyed, instead of surprised, while expecting it. Although Hinata looked a little worried, but that was only for the well being of her fellow Kunoichi.

Birds flew out of the trees, as the impacts of the Sound bandits made the trees stir. The impacts were so hard, that they made the thieves get knocked out. "Revolting people, bothering us while we're having a discussion." Ino said with plenty of distain in her voice. "Considering we got the job done let's head on home." Sakura said not caring about their argument anymore and wanting to go home, obviously.

Gasping and coughing, the leader stood up and said. 'Unlike my comrades, I'm not going to give up because of some Kunoichi." The leader said while standing up and shaking. "These Kunoichi kicked your teams butt with one blow that knocked them out. Also you aren't looking well, so why don't you just come comely without us having to use force." Ten-ten stated making sure he understood. "I'm not a child you didn't need to explain it to me. Like I said a moment ago, I'm not going to give up because of some Kunoichi." The leader, turning to look at Ten-ten, replied like it was obvious.

Sighing Ten-ten said sternly. "If you want it that way, fine." Taking in a deep breath, she heads straight for the man in full force. Backing away the sound leader made some hand signals, then whispered a Jutsu. "Shadow hands binding no Jutsu." All of a sudden a bunch of shadow hands surrounded Ten-ten and the other girls, then bound them together. Sakura then focused her chakra in her arms and broke her way threw the binds of shadow hands. Ino then jumped over to the Leader and injected a poison that sterilized the enemy. Hinata then used her. "Byakugen." And hit him in different areas of his body. By being hit in many different places caused the man to be pushed back, then Temari came at his side, only using one star the wind blew at the sound nin, knocking him side ways over to Sakura. She then punched his head which made his head swift to the side and his mouth burst out with gushes of red rubies. Ten-ten then bonded him with her own thick steal chains, that were from her small scroll of chains and cuffs. They only using little effort, got it done and over with.

The sound Shin obi was so far gone from reality that he started to see little chibi heads of the girls. Before he fell Ino caught him and checked his pulse and breathing. He was fine. Then every girl, except Temari, carried a sound banit on their shoulders. Getting up from their sitting stances they started to jump from branch to branch again, heading for a certain lively Village.

----------

About six hours later…maybe not. At Konaha.

"Whew, finally we're back." Sakura and Ino said at the same time. Hearing this they glared at each other, not losing eye contact while still walking to the gates.

They were still in the trees, when Ten-ten and Temari saw on their left a small flash of red. While thinking. _"Oh gesh, not them again."_

**A/N:** So yeah, I'm done with this chapter finally! Sorry again for being really late! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it.

**The Girls:** Finally we are in the story. It took you so long to do it!(They said in unison, except for Hinata, who whispered parts of it.)

**Akatsuki:** Hey, when do we get some spot light in this?

**Archeia:** Oh bugger, get over yourselves, you'll be in it in good time. That is right I'm not telling you who is going to be paired up with who yet. Muhahaha-a-ha yeah… Well, except for Itachi and Sakura obviously…

**Ino:** (Speaking for everyone.)Who are you talking to?

**Archeia:** My readers, who else.(Face palms) Okay, now everyone together please.

**Everyone:** Please review and thank you for reading this!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Everything respectively belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. If it were to belong to me, then it wouldn't have as many viewers as usual, most likely.

**A/N: **There are going to be spoilers in this story, I just thought to worn people, considering this is set a couple a weeks after what is going on in the current part of the Manga. I would like to apologize for being late again. I changed the gesh to kami as you can tell, in the re-cap part, because it is more effective and I will change it from gesh to kami in the last chapter, hopefully.

* * *

Re-cap: _They were still in the trees, when Ten-ten and Temari saw on their left a small flash of red. While thinking. "Oh Kami, not them again."_

Chapter 2: The Undead

They then land on the ground that is about fifteen feet from Konoha's Gate. Facing them were two young men one is wearing red, has red hair and a blank stare. The other is wearing black, with purple face paint and had a bit of a smug smirk on his face. "What are you doing here brothers? Temari demanded with a calm, but indifferent voice.

Kankuro answered her demand, with no fear in his voice only the calmness that Temari had as well. "We're here to make sure that you were okay, along with the other girls."

"We don't need to be babysat Kankuro." She firmly said, giving her brothers a deadly stare that read, do-this-again-and-I'll-kill-you. Gaara wasn't effected by it, but Kankuro said something to make her calm down.

"Alright, alright don't get defensive." While waving his hands in front of himself, also making a reassuring smile. "As long as you all are fine, nothing is wrong." He then put his hands down slowly, while having a anime sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Let's go, you have to report your mission to the Hokage now." Gaara stated that was blank, while heading in the direction of the gate. "Right." Sakura said above a whisper. That's when all of them followed Gaara to Konoha's head poncho.

Somewhere in the Rain Country

"Is everyone ready?" A shadow like figure stated more then actually asking. But the people with the red and black cloaks there nodded anyways. "I will not forgive mistakes!" He commanded eerily. They then made the hand signs for the Jutsu their Leader was going to use.

Four hours later…

"Awe, we are finally finished." He said dreamily. Everyone then was silent, waiting for any movement from the furnished bodies on the ground.

Creek. Creek. "Life." The leader sounded slightly excited, then said. "So it did work Orochimaru." Regretting of what he had to say next in a whisper. "Thank you."

"What the Hell!" One of the bodies screamed, it had blonde hair with blue eyes in their sockets, looking at his hands he saw his ever made curses…the mouths. Then he asked to himself. "Why am I alive?"

"Because we brought you back, Deidara." The Leader answered anyways. The Blonde turned looking at his Leader with shock in his eyes, then felt a sture next to him. Deidara noticed that the person had red hair and a slim figure. "Da-danna? How is this possible?" Deidara asked with wonderment.

The red head rose up from his long slumber. Noticing he wasn't dead anymore, he whispered with a bit of fear in his voice. "Oh shit." He had fear in it, because of knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away from this hell hole anytime soon. The whole reason he let himself die from his Grandmother and the pink haired teen, was so he could get away from the horror of truth, that binds you until you choke. He realized a long time ago, when he was innocent.

"Hello Sasori." Their Leader said a little happy monotone voice. That was when Sasori swiftly turned his head around. All of the now alive bodies were facing the opposite direction of the Leader and members of Akatsuki. But then again the undead were also members as well. He felt a few strands of hair on his arm. Turning back around to check who it was- "Wait a minute!" He yelled clearly. "How can I feel things? No." He checked his chest and found no capsule and no wood but a chest with tanned skin, covering over his use to be exposed heart.

"Surprised aren't you four?" He spoke again. Sasori totally forgetting about the person next to him, because of his predicament, he turned and saw black hair and eyes of dark abyss. "Itachi?" The said person turned his eyes lazily towards Sasori. "Sasori." He said, like he was saying hi. The person next to Itachi had green eyes and stitches all over his body. "Kakuzu?" The zealot didn't pay any mind to Sasori, but stared at their Leader.

They all then faced their Leader with questioning expressions. "I think that it has been set in your minds that you all are alive and well. Ne?" All four nodded. "It should be obvious as to why I brought you four back." The four nodded again. "I have a mission for Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Hidan." He stated while closing his eyes.

"Hidan? I thought he was demolished in the Nara's forest?" Deidara said, while confused with that and everything that is going on.

"If we can bring back you and your three fellow members from the dead, then I am sure we could bring back Hidan, considering he is immortal." He said plainly, like it was obvious. Deidara pouted slightly from the embarrassment.

Hidan then showed up out of the shadows. "Missed me Kakuzu?" He snidely said. "Don't even dream of it kid." Replied Kakuzu with a bit of malice.

"Enough with the chit chat. The mission for the five of you is to go to Konoha and bring back five girls. Their names are Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ten-ten, Temari no sono Uindo and Ino Yamanaka. Some of you all already know what they look like. They are my original intent on getting world domination. I had to use the Jinchuuriki as a distraction from what I was really aiming for." The Leader stopped to see their reactions. Which most looked calm, but on the inside were seething, while Deidara was trying to look calm, but was failing miserably.

"So, we did all that and died, just to find out that the Jinchuuriki weren't our aim?" Kakuzu said slightly deadly. "You could have told us in advance, considering we are your subordinates." Sasori finished, while looking up at his leader with eyes that shot poison of anger, but only his eyes the rest of him was set and calm.

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do. You know better then that. So why don't you sit down, shut up and quit it with your hissy fits!" Their Leader commanded, while daring them to talk back to him.

…nothing. "Alright, you five will begin tomorrow and come back in a weeks time. Your parts on this mission is to be their escorts, each of you will get an a signed girl tomorrow, before you leave. Don't mess up this mission, like your past ones." He said all that while looking at his chosen five in the eyes, making them understand to not double cross him. "By the way, make sure to keep them virgins." Pein the Leader then left with his partner Konan.

"Sometimes I hate that guy." Kisame spoke for the first time since the whole thing.

**A/N:** Please tell me what Temari's full name actually is!

**List of Japanese words:** Kami (God), Shinobi (Male Ninja, techincally Stealing is the original term), Kunoichi (Female Ninja), no sono Uindo (of the Wind). I hope all of the words are right.

**Archeia: **See you all are- ...where did everyone go?

**The Cast:** We're on strike!

**Archeia: **For what?

**The Cast: **The abuse that you bring us! Remember the tutus and Ballarina dances you made us do.

**Akatsuki:** You making us save people. You himuiliated us! (All the other cast stared at them weirdly.) We're the Akatsuki, we don't save people, we're the ones that cause the accidents. Remember?

**The Other Cast:** Oh yeah, that is true. (While shaking their heads.)

**Archeia:** Okay...what do you want?

**The Cast: **We want to know things. Like if any of us are going to make it in this story or who we're going to get with? (The Cast starts to hound her about there paths in the story.)

**Archeia: **Alright, alright! I'll tell you, but after we say bye to the viewers and tell them R&R. So we don't spoil anything.

**The Cast:** Fine! (Like a bunch of kids, who have to wait after dinner for the newly baked cookies.)

**Everyone: **Bye! Remember to review please!


End file.
